Moving on at last
by creative-writing-girl13
Summary: It's April 2nd- the 6th anniversary of Daniel Cameron's death. Allison is reflecting her life with him and House hears. House/Cam fluff- song fic to "Heaven was needing a hero" Oneshot House is a little OOC- but hey it's my fic


House was on his way home for the evening. He was out in the parking lot when he heard the faint sounds of music from the nearby park. Normally he would ignore it but his curiosity got the best of him this time. Who would be outside at 10:00 on a spring night? House cautiously limped towards the sound of the guitar. It was coming from the picnic section that looked out over the lake.

Allison Cameron had grabbed her guitar on impulse and gone to the park nearby where she worked. She didn't know why she chose to go there. Maybe it was because it was her late husband's favorite place. They had always gone on picnics to this exact place before he got to ill. It was a beautiful spot that looked out over the Princeton Lake and tonight it look even more magical with dancing lights from the stars reflections on the smooth black surface. No one knew, but today was the anniversary of Daniel's death. 6 years today he had died. Just the thought brought tears to Allison's eyes. She didn't try hold them back, she'd been doing that all day. Unconsciously she started to strum on the guitar as she thought of all the good times she'd had with her husband before he'd passed.

_I came by today to see you _

_I just had to let you know _

_If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time _

_I'd have held you, and never let go _

6 years ago Daniel had been in the hospital. It was getting pretty bad with him. She knew that she only had a little longer left with him, but he'd assured her that he was fine that day, so she'd gave him a lingering hug, not wanting to let go. She didn't know that would be the last time she'd hug him, ever again. The last time she'd ever feel his comforting warmth, or feel him weakly hug back.

_Oh, it's kept me awake nights, wondering _

_I lie in the dark, just asking why _

_I've always been told _

_You won't be called home _

_Until it's your time_

For the following weeks she would lie awake asking God why Daniel? Why now? She'd never really believed in God, but her parents had always told her that you only died when God wanted you to. So why did he want Daniel? Why _her _husband?

_I guess heaven was needing a hero _

_Somebody just like you _

_Brave enough to stand up _

_For what you believe _

_And follow it through _

_When I try to make it make sense in my mind _

_The only conclusion I come to _

_Is heaven was needing a hero _

_Like you_

Daniel had always believed in God. She hadn't. So why couldn't it had been her. Why couldn't she have been cursed with cancer? Daniel was her hero. He'd always been there for her- even if he wasn't feeling up to it. Yes, Daniel was her hero. He was always trying to get her to go to church with him. She'd even gone a couple times. The only reason she could come up with was that Heaven needed a hero. But why her hero?

_I remember the last time I saw you _

_Oh, you held your head up proud _

_I laughed inside _

_When I saw how you were standing out in the crowd _

_You're such a part of who I am _

_Now that part will just be void _

_No matter how much I need you now _

_Heaven needed you more_

The day that he'd died he'd gone to see her to the hospital doors. She'd been late to class but she hadn't cared. She stood there watching him as he turned around to leave, and laughed silently inside. He'd looked so different from all the others there. His bald head sticking out in the crowd. He stood tall and proud, if it hadn't been for the hospital clothes and IV you wouldn't have been able to tell he was sick- let alone dying.

_Cause heaven was needing a hero _

_Somebody just like you _

_Brave enough to stand up _

_For what you believe _

_And follow it through _

_When I try to make it make sense in my mind _

_The only conclusion I come to _

_Is heaven was needing a hero _

_Like you _

After he died she felt numb for days. She didn't eat. She didn't sleep. She didn't talk. She didn't cry. If she didn't do it automatically she probably wouldn't have breathed. She didn't understand why God had taken her husband. The fun, caring, loving man she fell in love with. The man who hadn't even made it to their One Year anniversary, the first one of many she spent in tears. The man who had always wanted kids, but knew he'd never be able to have any. Her husband.

_Is Heaven was needing a hero _

_And that's you_

Her first and only hero.

As she finished the last lines of the song that she sang every year, she collapsed. At the base of the lake, she knelt down and cried. She couldn't breath. Clutching her stomach she gasped, unable to stop the pain in her hear, unaware of another presence.

"Oh God." She whispered brokenly.

"Daniel I miss you. I miss you so much." She gasped.

House stood at a distance as he listened to the song. It almost brought tears to his eyes as he listened to his young employee sing mournfully. Almost. He thought about all the pain that was put into that song. Pain and sadness. He somehow knew that was about her husband. Her dead husband. Guilt filled his stomach as he thought about all the times he'd made jokes about her husband. And the time he'd took her on that date. He'd told her she didn't love, she needed. And that she didn't love her husband. He was such an idiot. Horror and even more guilt washed over him when he realized that he'd made a "husband crack" today. He had wondered why she'd almost broke down in the office when he said it. Better make that a really stupid idiot.

He watched as she collapsed at the foot of the lake. He instinctively walked towards her.

"Why'd you leave me?" he heard her cry. She was kneeled down, gripping her stomach tightly. He stood in front at her, looking down at her fetal form.

Allison looked barley noticed that a person was standing in front of her at first. When she did, however, she was shocked to find the oh to familiar cane that accompanied the legs. Sure enough she looked up to find House standing there.

House looked down as she became aware of another person there and looked up at him with tear filled eyes. His heart almost broke right there.

Neither said anything as house slid down to his knees and wrapped an arm around her. He let her sob into his shoulder, not really caring that she was ruining his new shirt.

After a while her sobs subsided and she just took comfort in his arms.

It could have been hours or maybe minutes later when he stood up and offered her his hand. She accepted silently and he drove her to his apartment where she spent the night.

The next morning both acted as if it had never happened, but it was start. AllisonParker-Cameron was on her way to healing.

And the stars twinkled merrily as the smiling face of David Cameron looked down on his wife, happy she was moving on at last.

**Alright, this just popped into my head randomly when I was listening to the song, by the way its: Heaven was needing a Hero by Jo Dee Messina.**

**Reveiws make , my day and it's my birthday to! So Review!**


End file.
